Everything Will Be All Right
by Fancy Face
Summary: Harry finds comfort from Ginny one night after he has a nightmare. (Harry/Ginny) *nothing to do with Jesus Christ Superstar. just thought i point that out.*


don't own a thing. just borrowing. you should know this by now. lol.  
as for the title, couldn't think of a better one...   
  
  
Everything Will Be All Right:  
By: Fancy Face  
  
  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He had had the dream again. The dream where the Dark Lord defeated him and killed all his friends. When he shook off the bad feeling from his dream and tried to remember where he was. He was at the Weasley's, in Ron's room. A few hours ago, Ron, Fred, and George had helped him once again get out of the Dursley's home. He would be staying with the Weasleys over the summer.   
  
Now, as he sat up on the floor (Ron had made him a bed of blankets since there was not enough room any where else), he couldn't go back to sleep. Harry didn't want to have the dream again. So as quietly as he could, he found his glasses, put them on, and got up. Harry made his way downstairs and outside to the front porch. He didn't notice that someone else was out on the porch.   
  
"Hello Harry." said a voice. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
He turned in the direction of the voice and found it belonged to Ginny, Ron's little sister. She was on the front porch swing, reading a book. Harry had jumped slightly.   
  
"Oh, hi Ginny." he said. "Sorry didn't see you there."   
  
"It's okay." replied Ginny with a smile. "So I ask again, what are you doing out this late?"  
  
Harry laughed. "I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"Well, I'm reading." Ginny showed him the book that she held in her hands. "It's a muggle book that Hermione let me borrow." she said. "She said I could borrow it over the summer and just give it back to her when we return to school."  
  
Harry saw that the book she held was called: "The Fellowship of the Rings" By JRR Tolkien. "Oh," said Harry. "I've heard of that book and heard it was really good but I haven't got a chance to pick it up yet."  
  
"It is good." replied Ginny. "Anyway," she said, wanting to change the subject a little bit. "Now, that I have answered why I'm out here, why don't you tell me why you're out here?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Harry finally answered. "I just wanted to come out here and get some thoughts cleared up and some fresh air."  
  
"Oh, well if you want I can go ahead and go back in the house."   
  
"No, that's okay." said Harry. "I could use some company if you don't mind that I join you."  
  
"Not at all." Ginny answered.   
  
Harry made his way over to the swing and sat next to Ginny.   
  
"So," said Ginny, as she put the book aside. "What was the dream about, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
Harry didn't answer right away. He didn't know if he should. Then he thought about it. 'What harm could it do if I told her about the dream?' He asked himself. 'It's best to talk about these types of things anyway.'   
  
"Well," he started. "To make a long story short, I've been dreaming about the Dark Lord." Harry would have used his real name but knew that in the wizard world it was not right to say his name. "He defeats me and..." he paused before he continued. "Kills everyone that I care about."  
  
Ginny felt really sorry for Harry. 'How could a boy of his age be placed with such a burden?' she thought. She had known of his troubles from the past years at Hogwarts and the Dark Lord. Ginny thought for a moment. She wanted to give some words of comfort. Finally, she found them.   
  
"You know, I think you will be just fine." she said. "Remember, that it's just a dream and if it ever comes true, I think it will be the other way around." Ginny continued with a smile. "You'll be him Harry. One day, you'll beat him, and it will all be over."  
  
"You think?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yes, I do." she answered. Ginny then let out a yawn. "Well, I think I'm going to call it a night." she said. "I'm going to go to bed."  
  
Harry watched her get up and got the book that she had put aside earlier. "Are you coming Harry?"  
  
"I will in a bit." he answered as he saw Ginny go towards the door of the house. Before she went in, Harry said: "Hey Gin,"  
  
"Yeah?" Ginny replied turning around.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Not a problem." she said with a smile and went back into the house.   
  
Harry was now left alone with his thoughts. He was now glad that he had told her about the dream. Maybe things would get better in the long run.   
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
[i know, i know the ending sucks. well, at least to me anyway. i don't know why but i've been having trouble ending my fics. hopefully they will get better. anyway: what did you think of this little number? originally, this was suppose to be a song fic, but i couldn't think of a good song to put in it, and you are probably wondering why i mentioned the whole ginny reading "fellowship of the rings". well, i thought i would put that in to let people know that i think it's okay for harry potter fans to like lord of the rings. i have some friends who say it's wrong. i just tell them a person can like whatever they want. okay, i'll stop ranting now. just let me know what you thought of this fic and i'll be happy. untill next time...] 


End file.
